Zenith Brachydios
|ailments = Extreme Blastblight |weaknesses = Water |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Chaoarren}} Zenith Brachydios (辿異種ブラキディオス) are the Zenith Species of Brachydios. Appearance An evolved Brachydios that is larger and more dangerous than its normal counterpart. Its horn has developed a sturdy and rugged base. The face has a slight dark green tint around it, especially around the mouth. Its forelimbs have grown larger, and have developed a spiked shelling that acts as a guard against attacks and a massive boost to its power. The "fins" on its tail have grown longer as well, extending beyond the rest of its tail. Abilities Like Brachydios, Zenith Brachydios can deposit a puddle of its slime mold by slamming the ground or prey with its fists or horn. When enraged, its horn, and various ridges along is body glow a bright yellow and orange. Its forelimbs have a more dramatic change, glowing fierce shades of orange and red and will emit a heatwave effect and fiery particles. It has gained the ability to shoot blasts of slime from its horn and can also shoot slime from its mouth in the form of balls. The slime itself is volatile to the extreme. Instead of being stuck in a lingering or exploding form, the slime becomes more volatile the more the part that holds it is used. The slime will progress from green, to yellow, to orange, to red, and then glowing bright red. At the maximum state of volatility the part causes explosions with every move even out of rage mode. Attacking it will cause a recoil burst that will damage hunters and unlike a Raging Brachydios this won't reset the slime back to normal. At any time the Zenith Brachydios can preform an especially strong attack with the max volatile part, which resets the slime back to normal. Once enraged the slime is always highly volatile, and when at maximum will increase the range and destructive capabilities of the explosions. It is even detonating all of the slime on its body once at maximum volatility on all its parts to create a massive explosion that can wipe out a whole team of hunters instantly. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Forefoot Fist Wyvern *Family: Brachy The Zenith Species of Brachydios, Zenith Brachydios an older, more powerful individual that has developed its forelimbs. Habitat Range Zenith Brachydios are known to live in the Volcano, Deserted Island, Tundra, Volcano (3rd Gen), Frozen Seaway, Volcanic Hollow, Everwood, and the Polar Sea. Ecological Niche Brachydios is an apex predator, that has been shown to be able to defeat other large predatory monsters like Agnaktor. Brachydios competes with Agnaktor, Rathalos, Brute Tigrex, Tetsucabra, Teostra, Seregios, Glavenus, and Deviljho. With the unique slime mold at its disposal and its extreme aggression towards intruding monsters and hunters, it would be more than a match for most other predators. Brachydios will occasionally feed on ore. Elder Dragons like Alatreon, Crimson Fatalis and Dire Miralis, along with the Flying Wyverns, Akantor and Ukanlos, could be a huge threat to Brachydios. Biological Adaptations Zenith Brachydios have many of the same adaptions as Brachydios. However, there is a few differences between them. Zenith Brachydios has greatly developed forelimbs which grants it far more powerful physical attacks. Its horn has become more sturdy, resembling a spiked battering ram projecting from its skull. It also has an orifice that allows it to fire a blast of slime like a bazooka for ranged versatility. Each arm is reinforced in thick shelling that makes them difficult to damage. This both defends the limbs and enhances the power they deliver by a great amount by hardening the fist's blows and gathering up more slime to use. It can also shoot slime from its mouth, usually in the form of a counterattack or in a sudden side-step movement. Its ability to contain and launch slime from its mouth is said to come from the wyvern actually eating its own slime mold when food becomes scarce. Behavior Zenith Brachydios are incredibly aggressive and will not hesitate to attack if they feel threatened or challenged. They even attack smaller creatures that don't pose any risk to it on sight. Zenith Brachydios are also said to be more intelligent than Brachydios, using its newfound abilities to its advantage when against enemies. They also will use what would be opportunities for enemies to launch an assault and turn them into counterattacks. For example if one was to try and attack it while licking an arm to restore slime, it will spit the slime at them or fling it depending on the angle where they strike at. Themes GR-200-600 GR 600-800 GR 800 Notes *Its horn and both arms can be damaged then broken, and its tail can be severed. *Zenith Brachydios roar requires Super HG Earplugs to block, while its enraged roar requires Premium Grade Earplugs to block. *The slime it shoots from its horn and mouth leave behind large puddles of slime. In rage mode, the puddles left behind by its blasts explode quickly, similar to Gogmazios's heated oil blast. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Zenith Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Extreme Blastblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Chaoarren